Officually Crazy
by AidoRockz
Summary: A little girl is found in the middle of a road. This little girl has a secret and what is that secret? She is from the real world. What happens when she becomes a member of the Vampire Knight life and how much will the story line change? Read and Rate plz
1. Chapter 1

**~Takuma's P.O.V~  
(9 years old)**

I smiled contently as I gazed out the darkened window of my side of the limo. I took small glanced at Kaname, two of the last Kuran vampires in the world **(Yes he knows about Yuki) **to see him sulking. It had only been three months since Kaname's parents were murdered and his little sister, who he trusted me enough to let me know about, had everything forgotten.

"Kaname, don't be so sad. You can still visit her and be happy you have some new friends." I tried to get the pureblood boy beside me to cheer up.

"Yeah. Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain, huh?" Kaname said thoughtfully, placing a hand under his chin to hold up his head. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget about Ruka." I reminded me and he responded with a deep sigh, gazing out the window.

"That girl that fell in love with me, hmm?" Kaname asked and I sighed lightly, placing my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You can't really blame her; you are a beautiful pureblood after all." I patted his shoulder and my best friend turned his head to look at me.

"Please don't put words like that. It makes me think you are gay." I felt a cold sweat go down my back as I crossed my arms.

"That's mean, Kaname. You knew what I meant and you know I'm not gay." I pouted childishly. Hey, I'm nine years old; I pretty much am still a child.

Without warning the limo came to a sudden and fast stop. Both Kaname and me jerked forwards and hit the wall in front of us. I regretted not putting on a seat belt now but since vampire limo drivers are normally very careful, there was no need to use them. Now both Kaname and I were on the limo floor.

"What happened, why did you stop?" I called out, making my voice loud so the man behind the dark glass that separated us could hear me.

"There is some little girl laying in the middle of the road." The reply came. I quickly looked over to Kaname to see how he'd react.

The pureblood looked confused mixed with worry. He was probably thinking the little girl was Yuki, his little sister. Well, there is only one way to find out. I opened the door I was closest to and stepped outside to have a look for myself.

There, laying not too far from the limo, was a little human girl. She was on her stomach and her face to the side, away from where I could see. There was a small handbag beside the young human which I guessed was hers. I knew she was human because the girl had cuts over her body and the dried blood smelled of human.

"She's human, Kaname." I informed the pureblood in what he'd already know when I noticed that he was now outside with me. Without waiting for a reply, I walked around the girl to get a look at her face.

Her face was small and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. I had no idea of her eye color but some of her long brown hair covered her face. She seemed to only be two years younger than me.

"She's a really cute human." I smiled brightly and dropped to my knees to hug the girl, not bothered if she suddenly woke up.

**~Kaname's P.O.V~  
(same age as Takuma)**

I sighed as the noble practically attacked the hurt girl with his hug. His friendly hyperness could really be annoying at times yet his friendless could also be the key to the peace my mother... no, Juri wanted between humans and vampires.

"Kaname, what should we do with her?" Ichijo asked in a bubbly voice, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked at the noble to see him smiling as the girl stayed sleeping in his arms.

Truth be told, I didn't much care; I was only glade that it didn't turn out to be Yuki. Yet, I was trying to gain peace, like how my mother had wanted so I couldn't leave a young human out where Level-Es and other vampires can hurt her.

She was already hurt as it was, yet there was no bit marks on her. It looked as if another human had attacked this girl. Maybe she was abused and she had been running away.

"I guess we can take her to Kaien. He's taking care of Yuki so he may take care of her as well, until he finds her true parents, if they are still around that is." I answered and turned around to walk back to the limo.

"Um, Kaname, I can't carry the girl and the bag. Can you please help me?" I heard the boy behind me ask. I sighed unnoticeable and turned back around to reach for the bag.

Right before I could wrap my hand around the bag's handle, a kitten jumped out at me and hissed angrily. The little furry creature stepped onto the bag, sniffing it before turning it's head to look at Ichijo, who was looking at the furry thing like it was the cutest thing alive.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

"Ah, so cute. Is this your master, kitty?" I asked the cute small kitten and lowered my arms to show the girl. The kitten seemed to look into my face before it jumped onto the girl's chest and curled up, purring. "Hmm, I guess so." I smiled happily, how holding two cute things.

"Ichijo, lets go to Kaien's now." Kaname called for me and I pouted at his slight impatience.

"Yes, Kaname, I'm coming." I called, causing the kitten to look up at me. I flashed it a friendly smile while loading myself in the limo, allowing the girl to stay on my lap as she slept.

**~? P.O.V~**

I hid in the shadows, smiling as I watched my little sister and her cat being loaded into the limo. I knew those boys would take her somewhere safe. Anywhere was safer than back home. It was better off that she forget who she was along with her family.

"Don't worry, little sister, I will come back to you when the time is right." I whispered into the night sky while watching the limo drive away. I sighed silently, pulling up my hood before turning around to walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kaien Cross's P.O.V~**

I had just put Yuki to bed when a knock came at the door. I was momentarily confused since it was too late for human visitors and Kaname wouldn't come unless I'd trick him. I glanced at Yuki to see she was fast asleep. I smiled by how cute she was before rushing to the door as the knock came again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hello?" I asked as I opened my front door. Outside my door stood Kaname, who was holding a small bag, and another vampire boy.

The blond boy resembled that Asato vampire from the vampire council. I did hear he had a grandson, Takuma. Could this be him? I noticed that this vampire held a sleeping girl and a kitten in his arms. Once I closed my door, the kitten jumped off the young girl and sat on the floor, seeming to look up at us all. I looked away to talk to Kaname.

"Oh, Kaname-Kun, what brings you here? Yuki is sleeping." I smiled and gestured for both of them to come inside. I stood away from the door as both boys walked in.

I lead the two, the three since the kitten followed as well, to my living room so we could sit as we talked. I sat on my chair and the two vampires sat beside one another on the couch. Kaname placed the small bag on the ground at his feet

"I'm not here about Yuki, Cross, I'm here since we found here in the middle of the road." He pointed to the girl that was sleeping in the other's arms.

"We don't know what happened to her but she seems hurt." The other boy seemed to finish what Kaname was probably going to say. He suddenly smiled at me so I smiled back. "I'm Takuma Ichijo, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Kaien Cross-San." He greeted himself.

So that boy was the grandson of Asato Ichio. This boy didn't seem to take after his grandfather at all. Unlike Asato, this boy seemed really friendly and kind. Maybe I'd invite him for tea one day. I took my attention off Ichijo-San to look at the girl again. She only looked to be six or seven years old so why would she be all alone and outside at this time of night?

"We were wondering if you can take care of this girl, Cross-San." Ichijo-San announced as he also gazed down at the girl. I smiled suddenly, feeling pleased. I had always wanted a family of my own and now I can have two daughters. Now all I need is a wife.

"She's so cute. Yes, of course. She can stay here, Kaname-Kun, Ichijo-San." I agreed and chuckled lightly when the girl suddenly shifted in Ichijo-San's arms, hugging onto the front of his shirt.

"Well, it's looks like she is waking up now." I pointed out, smiling at the young girl's cuteness. I was wondering how she'd react when she saw where she was now.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I could hear faint voices, so far away from me yet so close to me. A heard a groan, so loud compared to the other sounds. Was I the one that made the groan? Where was I and who was talking? Who was I, what was my name? Why couldn't I remember anything?

I heard another escape my own lips as I felt my sore body shift into something that was gripping me. I felt something soft warm so I gripped it, trying to get more of the warmth.

"Kanojo wa kawaii. Hai mochiron. Kanojo wa koko ni todomaru koto ga dekiru, Kaname-Kun, Ichijo-Kun."**(1)** _. _The voice of a man got louder and more clear.

Somehow the words were so confusing yet I could understand them at the same time. I clutched tighter onto the thing I was holding onto, sudden feeling frightened.

"Kanojo wa genzai,-me o samasute iru yō mā, sore wa mieru."**(2) **The same voice repeated and I batted my eyes open to be met with brightness and a blurry vision of greyish green.

When my vision cleared I realized I was looking at someone's shirt, and not only looking but gripping onto it. Not only _that_, someone was wearing that same shirt.

"Huh?" I asked myself and tilted my head up and met up with two green orbs staring down at me. OK, at least that is something I can remember.

I remember how to tell the difference between different colors. I strange sound came from the boy I was sitting on, who I could not remember at all, then again I couldn't remember my own name let alone who this boy was.

I looked away from this unfamiliar boy to look around the rest of my surroundings. I saw another boy sitting next to the one that was holding me. I felt scared of him so I tightened my grip on the boy I was sitting on. I forced myself to look away to see a long haired woman, smiling at me.

"Anata ga tadashikute i masu, on'nanoko?" **(3)** The voice came out as a man's, but he looked almost womanish with that long hair of his long hair. I was still scared so I tightened my grip on the boy I was sitting on, who just seemed to laugh at me.

"Riyū wa nai kowagaru koto wa na ." **(4)** he laughed and I turned my head to see him smiling kindly at me. I gazed up at him, frowning as I looked at the other boy again, who was looking back now.

"Anata no o namae wa nani desu ka?" **(5) **he asked but since I couldn't remember at the time, I whimpered and hugged the boy I was sitting on. He seemed so much kinder than the boy beside me.

**~Kaname's P.O.V~**

I sighed silently as the girl pushed herself more towards Ichijo's chest, looking frightened. He seemed to be the only one she was trusting. Besides fear, I could also notice confusion in her eyes, like she had no idea what was going on.

"I will not hurt you. Please don't be afraid." I told the girl as I leaned in to get a closer look at her. I had a strange feeling she may have lost all her memories, like Yuki did.

She whimpered again I caught her eyes in mine so I could stare into them. I tried to use one of my pureblood powers to look into her past. This body was only nine so, even if I was actually a lot older than that, the powers were weaker than I wanted them to be. Yet I focused harder but only saw very fuzzy images and blackness. This girl indeed had her memories locked up.

"Her memories were locked up by someone." I informed the others and released the girl from my stare.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

I frowned sadly down at the frightened girl that was hugging against me. It was sad how she had lost her memories, just like Yuki had. Was it _just _like Yuki though or was she some human his amnesia? I also didn't really understand why out of everyone here, she seemed to trust me the most. I was the only one she didn't look scared of. It was a little confusing but it also made the young girl cuter.

**~Kaien Cross's P.O.V~**

So, another girl with locked up memories huh? It's just like what Juri did to Yuki so could this girl be the same as her; a pureblood turned human? Or was she a normal human with amnesia? While ether way it was a very good chance I'd get to keep her.

"Well it's really late and, even if vampires, you boys are still young. Ichijo-San, your grandfather would be wondering where you are by now, wouldn't he?" I smiled as I already knew the answer, his eyes widening in realization already.

"Oh, yes he would. Thank you for reminding me, Cross-San." He thanked and tried to remove the girl from his lap.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The three men continued to talk after the boy looked away from my eyes. That had really scared me; I felt as if he could see right through me. It frightened and startled me even more when the green eyed boy tried to remove me from his lap.

"NO!" I found myself forming a word and shouting it. I didn't want the boy to leave me alone with these people.

"Oh, so you speak English. That could be why you didn't respond before." The older, womanish, man said and I looked at him to see him smiling but I frowned back.

"You don't have to be scared. This man will take good care of you. There is another little girl living here as well. I have to go home now. You'll be safe now." Green eyes, or Ichijo as the other man has called him. I frowned and looked at the other man nervously before nodding, deciding to trust this man since this boy did.

I crawled off him and onto the floor since I didn't want to get near the other boy; he still scared me. Once I was sitting on the floor a silver furry thing jumped into my lap and licked my cheek. A kitten! A cute kitten. I stroked it's fur twice before hugging it twice. I pulled my attention away from it when I noticed the two boys walking past me.

"Bye bye." The green eyed blond waved to me before both of them disappeared from my sight.

I frowned since I was now all alone with a grown man I didn't know. Then again I had very few memories so I would know no one I guess.

"You must be tired now, follow me and I'll take you to the room you'll stay in for a few nights. You'll share with my Yuki after a while, OK?" I didn't really understand what he was talking about but he held out a hand that I guessed he wanted me to take. I hesitated for a moment before taking my small hand into his.

The man smiled kindly at me as he began to walk so I walked after him. I may have not understand anything at the time but I had a feeling everything would become clear soon enough.

* * *

The _real _story will begin after this chapter ^^

**(1): **_She's so cute. Yes, of course. She can stay here, Kaname-Kun, Ichijo-Kun _**(She is so cute. Yes, of course. She can stay here, my need, my Ichijo)**

**(2): **_Well, it looks like she is now waking up _**(She now seems to wake up Well, it looks)**

**(3): **_Are you alright, little __girl_ **(****Got it perfect ;D)**

**(4) **_There's no reason to be afraid _**(No reason to be afraid of) **

**(5) **_What is your name? _**(Got it perfect again ;D)**_  
_

* * *

I'm using a translator but this is the closet I can make it. The bold is what the words really are. The unbolded is what I'm using.

also since this is like a Sequel to I think I'm Going Crazy, her name will Stay Ashley but she wont remember her family name.


	3. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for long wait on update. I've been in I love creepy things working on Kitten Curse. Please check it out if you like Naruto 's Akatsuki stories. Also I am doing the time skip to normal time to when the anime/Manga starts but I can do flash backs. I'm also changing the name to Ashlen. Sorry, I just_** really**_ love that name for some reason.

Oh and one more thing I need to say that I never understood. If Yuki was with Kaien since she was 5 for ten years, why did the anime/manga say she was sixteen, not fifteen? So she is in this and Zero is sixteen.

Warning: Chapters will get longer from now on. 2000-3000 at the most

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

My name is Ashlen Cross, I am fifteen and a half years old and live at Cross Academy with my foster father, sister and brother. I don't have many memories past my fifth birthday, or when I was close to six years old. My first real memories is a blur of gray shirt and then warm green eyes; Takuma Ichijo; vampire.

Even since that night I was found by that vampire, along with Kaname Kuran, I felt myself grow more attached the the boy; he was like my older brother and best friend. Kaname Kuran, on the other hand, still scared me a little but we now got a long a little better.

After a couple of years I started to get a few memories back thank to the things in the bag that was claimed to be mine. I remembered when my birthday was thanks to an unsigned card, along with my real first name; which was changed to Ashlen/Asurin to sound more Japanese and I loved the sound ot it **(1)**.There were also a few books but they were hard to read and a little confusing; everyone else tells me they are just blank pages when I asked for help on a word.

I was twelve when I met the rest of the Night Class vampires for the first time. Both Yuki and me went with father to see them off into the newly build Moon Dorms. Yuki had thanked Kaname for something that day, which I knew about since she told me

Now I was with my foster sister, Yuki, helping her keep back the fan girls the best that I could. Without Zero here to help us the girls were unafraid to push us around. To tell the truth some of the fan girls aren't so bad. It's the bitchy, stuck up girls that think we want the Night Class for ourselves that annoys me.

"Please, everyone, returned to your dorms already. It's curfew time for Day Class girls." The girl Yuki was trying to shove back glared at her.

"Back off. Just because you're the daughters of the headmaster you think you can do what you want. It's so unfair." I was getting annoyed as other girls agreed with her.

"Yeah, you two just want to share the Night Class among yourselves." By now Yuki was starting to protest like she normally did and I was finally at my top annoyance level. I felt like I was just called a slut.

"You girls shut up and back off. We aren't the ones wanting to jump the Night Class. _You _are the ones wanting the Night Class to yourselves, not us." I snapped and a few of the girls backed away, a few gave me nasty glares and others just ignored me. Hey, I was no where near Zero scary but I could still get results.

"Thanks for trying." Yuuki whispered sadly as the girls began screaming names and pushing us again.

All of a sudden the loud creak of the gates opening. I saw Yuki hang her head in shame and I quickly grabbed her, pulling her to the left side. Right at that moment the fan girls split into two sides. Yuki first stared at them before me in surprise.

"How did you know they would do that?" I rubbed the back of my neck while the Night Class started to fill out. I frowned slightly with a frown.

I actually didn't know how they would do that. They've done it before but I've never been that quick before. Giving Yuki a small shrug I hurried to the other group of fan girls, apologizing to the Night Class student I almost bumped into.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

Zero, that jerk! Why wasn't he here helping us? He knows how hard it can be to hold back these many girls. Even with Ashlen helping me it was still a handful. It got worse when Aido-Sempai started his daily flirting.

"Good morning girls. You're all so lively and cute today." I felt myself sweat drop as I stared at him.

'Good _morning_? Is he serious?' At my thought I looked over to my foster sister to see her frowning at the same vampire. Though she frowns I'm sure she likes him; or maybe it's blonds entirely that she likes.

I guess I should have paid more attention since, next thing I know, I'm falling to the ground, curtsey of the fan girls behind me.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

upon hearing my foster sister scream I look in time to see Aido-Sempai surrounded by girls, _shooting _them, as Kaname was helping Yuki up. I rolled my eyes slightly since this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Like I was with Takuma Ichijo, Yuki had her life saved by Kaname Kuran. So now Yuki had an obvious crush on the vampire, unlike I did with Takuma. I wasn't in love with him but I did have brother/sister love for him.

"Good evening, Ashlen-Chan." I took my attention away from my sister to smile at the vampire in front of me; Takuma Ichijo.

"Good evening, Ichijo-Kun." I greeted with a small nod of my head to resemble a small nod. Takuma smile happily at me and chuckled softly.

"You can call me Takuma you know. You are like my little sister." as he touched my face, which I knew he was doing playfully, I pouted playfully back before smirking.

"I rather not have the fan girls give me an given harder time than they already do." I laughed softly and glanced back at the already glaring girls.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

Ever since I found Ashlen on the streets I've been attached to her and she seemed to be attached to me. She felt like my little sister and I was glad. I was an only child and had no cousins so it felt good to do the things a big brother would do. Of course being a vampire and her a human didn't give us a lot of time to do things together but seeing each other just seemed to make us happy.

"I think Aido-Kun hate to much sugar coated cereal today." I joked while I watched the childish vampire flirting with his fans. I heard Ashlen snicker beside me.

"Whenever does he not?" I chuckled and playfully patted her twice on the head. I noticed a few girls behind her get a little jealous so I offer them a small wave.

Things suddenly got much quieter so I turned to see what was wrong. As I suspected Zero Kiryu was finally here and had grabbed Kaname by the wrist.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Oh joy, Zero was finally here and had grabbed Kaname Kuran's wrist. The Kuran must have been touching Yuki again. I could already see some of the vampires glaring at Zero in annoyance and anger. I know Zero hates Kaname most of all the vampires but that doesn't mean he should make enemies with him.

"You're scary, Mr. prefect." I noticed a small, amused smile on Kaname's face as he turned away from my foster family. Takuma waved me goodbye and joined the others.

I hung my head slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was having a bad case of deja vu. I mean I _have _seen this a couple times before but there was something about this day that just got me to stop and think.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW! MAKING A FUSS WITH YOUR KYAH, KYAH, KYAH EVERY DAY! WHO HAS TO WORK TO KEEP THINGS UNDER CONTROL? HUH?" of course all of the girls screamed and hightailed it out of there. Yuki on the other hand was glaring at Zero.

"You were late as well, you jerk, so don't act all high and mighty!" I rolled my eyes and sighed as Yuki began to punch Zero in the arm which got Zero to push her back by her head.

"Can you two cut it out so we can just go to the headmaster already?" I interrupted their fighting. If I didn't I felt that Zero would bug Yuki about her love for Kaname.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes again as they both stared at each other once more before we went to talk to the headmaster, my foster father.

**~In the Headmaster's Office~**

"I don't get it. Is our role guarding celebrities as they come from the dorm, Headmaster?" I noticed Yuki sighed along with me. It wasn't the first time Zero complained about this but something about this day still gave me the chills.

"I know it's such a bother, dealing with the Night Class, _and _girls evening after evening. Thank you for your work." I stood leaning against the wall by the door, rolling my eyes. Zero had no right to complain when he was always ether late or not there at all.

"If you understand how hard it is why don't make more kids prefects. Yuki's useless and Ashlen is..." I slapped hand over my foster brother's mouth to stop him, glaring.

"Don't even think it, mister always late." Glaring back, he ripped my hand away from his mouth while Yuki shouted at him and father chuckled.

"You know I can't do that. The fact that the Night Class are vampires is a secret that only the three of you know. To protect the secret we have to protect the Day Class _and _Night Class. I really am grateful of the three of you, my two daughters and loving son." I winced, Yuki flinched and father jumped back when Zero creaked his desk in half.

"It's true you've taken care of me, but I never remember becoming your son." After four years I was used to Zero's anger fits, and I think Yuki was as well, but father still looked a little nervous as he waved his hand in dismissal.

"You pay too close to details, Kiryu-Kun." Father whined childishly like he usually did. It can be annoying but fun if in a good, playful mood.

"Yuki, Ashlen, you really are his adopted daughters. So say something?" It was obvious to me that he wanted us to back him up. Though, if I knew Yuki, she'd give an honest answer, as would I.

"I think the Night Class is doing fairly well with the Day Class. I'm happy to help." Yuki laughed nervously well Zero stared at her for a moment before at me.

"To tell the truth I only really trust a handful of the vampires, but I do believe peace can be contained. I... um, going to go patrol now. Night." I waved and left the room before father could get all emotional on Yuki and me.

**~Outside time skip~**

It was a normal night, no fan girls outside trying to take pictures and all vampires stayed in class. I guess after I find my foster siblings we can go back early and get to sleep. We could all used extra sleep or we'd all fall in sleep in class again.

"Zero?" I spotted him leaning against a tree, holding his throat and his pill case right in front of him. His head turned to me, seeming to be frantic, and relaxed when he saw it was just me.

When I was thirteen I had found out Zero's secret by accident. I had got a paper cut when reading a book and saw his eyes turn read. I promised to keep his secret from Yuki give him my support as much as I could.

**~Zero's P.O.V~**

I calmed down when it was only Ashlen standing behind me. She was the only one beside that idiotic headmaster that knew my secret. There was a good chance that demon pureblood, Kaname Kuran, knew but he was keeping quiet about it if he did.

"What do you want?" I demanded, taking the pill case she was holding out to me.

"I finished my rounds, I figured we can head back a little early tonight." I stared at her for a moment, wondering if she were serious.

"You can leave. I'm going to stick it out for another hour. I don't trust them." I heard my _foster sister_ sigh as if disappointed.

"Not all vampires are evil, Zero, but alright. Have a good night." I didn't look at her as I felt my shoulder get patted twice.

"Yuki and Ashlen... they are both wrong. They'll see." I whispered, finishing gaining control, I walked on.

* * *

**(1) **It will be spelt as Ashlen, only sound as Asurin. It sounds like ass sir en


	5. Chapter 4

Some people are asking if Aido or Ashley/Ashlen will remember each other. No but... well if you don't mind spoilers Review asking What will happen and I can reply what I have planed

If you like long chapters, like over 3000 long, you can tell me and I can try to make them even more long

**

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~**

"ACK!" I heard people laughing at my little outburst of waking up. I blushed in embarrassment while the teacher glared at me.

"Now that you have joined us maybe you can wake your sister can tell her the both of you and _Kiryu _have detention. Honestly, couldn't Cross pick better kids to be prefects?" I frowned and ignored his _request _to wake my sister. Yori was doing that anyways.

"It doesn't mater who the prefects are. Anyone would be this tired if you stay up till three am on a school night. That only gives you about four hours of sleep and only if you fall asleep right away." I answered in a yawned and gained a glare from the teacher, which I ignored.

I had gone back to my room early, which I had to myself. I used to share but it was with a fan girl. So I went to father to ask for my own room like Zero had. Of course he denied me at first but then I pulled off the sweet daughter act and he fall for it. Heh heh. So I did go to my room early, at one am but it took me a little while to fall sleep.

"Just because you are the Headmaster's daughter don't think you can sass me like that." I rested my hand on my fist and rolled my eyes. I wasn't sassing him; only telling the truth.

"Ready to eat!" I looked over to my sister to see two pencils in her hands like they are chop sticks. I chuckled softly as I looked at Yori for a moment and she was smiling innocently.

"Good to have you join us, Cross Yuki. Your sister will fill you in on your detention." Yuki hung her head in shame again and looked at me and I shrugged.

_'If only he really knew' _I mouthed to her, which got her to nod in agreement. We've talked about this many times before and wished the man would just understand how late it is we have to stay up.

Not wanting to get even more on his bad side we both paid attention to the rest of the class. I knew everyone was too nervous to try to walk Zero but sleeping days was now natural to Zero; as much as he might not like it.

**~Time Skip~**

"Man this sucks. That teacher is so harsh." I frowned, having to stay sitting while everyone else but my foster siblings left the class.

"What a hard life you two have. Always coming back to the dorm in early morning and napping in class. You're like vampires." I know Yori was joking but Yuki freaked out nervously as I looked at Zero. He looked unaffected so he ether didn't hear her or choose to ignore it.

"Yori-Chan, you don't really believe in vampires do you?" I looked away from my foster brother as Yori gave my sister a stare.

"Of course not. I was joking." Yuki relaxed and I rolled my eyes again. Yuki and Yori waved goodbye and left us alone with Zero.

"Arg, we really need to talk to Headmaster about letting us get to the dorms early." Yuki complained and both Zero and I sighed.

"You know he wont let us." I told her as Zero was holding ad hand under his chin.

"The moment we go to bed is the moment they strike. I rather always get detention then let one of those leeches attack someone." Both me and Yuki sighed, shaking are heads at Zero's rant. The both of us with he'd see not all vampires are evil; Takuma hasn't even drank human blood before.

"Yeah well at least we don't have to patrol Saturdays and Sundays. Father does that." I got looks by both Zero and Yuki. I just rolled my eyes.

I was the only one out of the three of us that really thought of the Headmaster as my father. Yuki called him father, or daddy as he liked, once in a while. Yet half the time it's because he tells her to.

"Lets just leave. The teacher is gone." Zero stood up and walked to the back door **(there is a back door, right? I think so for some reason) **Both Yuki and I sighed and stood up.

"Better make sure he doesn't kill the girls." Yuki nodded and we both ran after our foster brother.

**~Another Time Skip~**

Well dealing with the fan girls was no worse than normal. Since Zero was actually on time this time it was actually better than yesterday. Yet not by too much; Yuki got the normal pushes and I got the ugly glares.

All three of us were hanging out right now on a second floor roof landing. It was something we did once in a while before we split up. I actually liked it since it was a time where we could do some sibling bonding.

Feeling watched, I looked behind me at the large windows. The Night Class was using that class room for tonight and I smiled as Takuma looked down at me. I gave him a wave which he happily returned.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

"It seems the perfects are doing well." I smiled as Ashlen noticed I was looking and waved. I happily waved back.

"Yes, and we should be really grateful for their work. I know they'd rather be sleeping right now." I looked to Kaname to see he was also by the window, sneaking looks down at Yuki as the three talked. I turned to look at Ruka, she still looked upset.

Last night Ruka had asked Kaname if he was interested in Yuki. His answer didn't really make her happy. Rima then made a comment about Ashlen, which I happily answered and no one looked upset. Though I'm just glad Shiki didn't make another comment like he did last night. I don't like that he thinks ether Ashlen or Yuki look tasty.

"Yes, you are right. They are only humans after all." I agreed and looked out the window in time to watch the three prefects split up and leave.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I was actually starting to get bored. I hadn't run into anyone yet. Yet, like the day before, I had a case of deja vu. I felt like something was going to happen and I needed to stay outside. Rubbing the top of my head I walked to the west side of the school, where the forest began to start.

"No, no, no. I can't give you any. Let me go! AIDO!" My eyes widened in shock and I ran to Yuki's voice, taking my sword from my stealth, I pushed the point into Aido's back gently.

"Huh? Oh, if it isn't my favorite little prefect." I glared at the vampires smug smirk. I pushed the sword a little more at him, not enough to hurt him, while Yuki struggled and I looked at Kain to see him staring into space; literally.

"Let Yuki go, Aido-Sempai. You've lost your mind to the scent of blood." I warned and his smug smile was starting to annoy me. He knew I'd never actually hurt him like that; I was just too kind of person.

"But I don't want to; her blood is too good." I glared at him in annoyance as he licked blood off his bottom lip while Yuki continued to struggle. "Besides I know you'd never hurt me, Ashlen-Chan." He was chuckling and Kain was still _spaced out_. **(1)**

"But I can. Did you lose your mind to the scent of blood, vampire?" Aido finally gave up his grip on Yuki as Zero had a gun to her head. I grabbed Yuki and pulled her to me after I put my sword away.

"Push Zero's hand up. Don't ask why." I whispered quickly as Aido told Zero he already tasted Yuki. Thankfully Yuki didn't question me and she pushed the gun up as soon as Zero shoot; calling him an idiot.

**~Aido's P.O.V~**

**(This is a small while before Yuki thing) **Class was so boring tonight. I already knew everything being taught and it was annoying listening to the others talk about the perfects. Though it was no where near as bad as last night's talk; Shiki's comment upset both Kaname-Sana _and _Ichijo.

Actually it was a little interesting. Shiki is normally quiet so his comment was unexpected, though I _have _thought the same way, and I never seen Ichijo upset before. Though if Shiki wasn't Ichijo's friend I wonder how he'd really had reacted.

So anyways I left class and of course my cousin tagged along. Some people have asked if we are brother but our mothers are just twins. Akatsuki got his looks more from his father is all. **(2) **

So after a while I smelled blood and followed it to Yuki with a cut hand. I approached her I couldn't help myself; she smelt so delicious. Yet of course the other prefects would come to help her out.

First came Ashlen and I noticed her by the way her sword was pushing into my back. Now out of the three of them, Ashlen was my favorite since, unlike the other two, she doesn't annoy me. I just don't know why ichijo had to teach her how to use a sword.

After Ashlen Zero Kiryu showed up. I really hate that man. Who the hell does he think he is? He has no right to treat us like crap. Of course I finally let go of Yuki but then that maniac tries to kill me. If it were up to me I would tear him into pieces. I was only saved when Yuki forced Kiryu's hand away.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Ah that was scary!" Aido looked like he was recovering from a heart attack and Kain was looking at the purple light in surprise.

"Could you put that away, you're Bloody Rose gun? It is a great threat to us as you know." I, along with my foster siblings, turned to see Kaname walking towards us. Aido just froze and looked tense; knowing he was in trouble.

"I will take care of this fool and wait to see what Headmaster will do with him. Is that acceptable, Kiryu?" Both Yuki and I looked at Zero as Yuki said his name. I could see he was trying to keep calm as he put his gun away.

"Take him away Kuran." As I watched everything happen I rubbed the back of my neck. Why I thought I've seen this before I don't know.

This was actually the first time a Night Class student had lost control and bit someone. Once in a while Takuma would lick my fingers if I get a paper cut but that is all it'd be; a single lick of the tongue. He'd still always have perfect control and told me be never bit or drank human blood before. I believe him.

"Oh, Ashlen?" I was about to walk away, since Zero dragged Yuki away, when I heard Kaname call out to me. I turned my head around to him, actually confused.

"Yes, Kaname-Sempai?" I asked and even managed a small smile. Since I was still a little frightened of him I don't like being a lone with him.

"Ichijo told me to tell you to met him at the school gets at noon. He'll be waiting for you." I smiled, already knowing what this meant. I thanked Kaname before running to my dorm room for some sleep.

* * *

**(1) **Really, in volume 2, in the bonus story, Kain doesn't stop Aido since he is busy staring at the moon

**(2) **I really thought they where brothers when I first saw them. I made up that their mothers are twins


	6. Chapter 5

I was wide awake and happy by noon time. I packed the small backpack with a couple of the Midnight Dream manga that was found with me. **(1) **My cat Jinks, which father let me keep in my room, meowed at me from sitting on my bed.

"Sorry, I can't bring you along Jinks. I can quickly take you to father's house but I need to meet with Takuma." Seeming to recognized the name, Jinks purred and nuzzled my head before cuddling into my pillow. Smiling happily I jumped out of my one story dorm window, knowing if Jink got outside she'd go to fathers, and ran for the gates.

"Ashlen, I see you are already for today." Takuma was already waiting at the gates, like Kaname told me he would be, and we greeted each other in hugs. When we were along we didn't bother use suffixes.

"Of course, it's been a while since the last time." I smiled happily as we let go of each other. I saw Takuma looking like his happy silly self.

Most people didn't really know this about Takuma but he actually be quiet childish. Not as near as childish as Aido could be but Takuma did have his moment. When he didn't want to read he'd find other ways to have fun and could also be a teaser.

"Welcome come on, lets go! We only have till ten at night." I laughed at Takuma's eagerness as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me outside the school.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

It's been so long since I've gotten to take a trip into town with Ashlen. Now we have ten whole hours to do whatever we wanted. The last time we had a town outing was actually three months ago, far too long for my liking.

"Where do you want to go first, Ashlen?" I smiled down at her as we walked through out the town. A few people were looking at us but Ashlen didn't seem to notice.

"How about a dinner? I haven't eaten yet so I am hungry." I chuckled as she patted her stomach with a small grin.

"What?" I smiled down at her and ruffled her hair playfully, which made me laugh as she pouted.

"It's nothing." I smiling and got her to smile again. I was happy to have her as a sister figure and even wished she was my real sister.

Ashlen was different from when she wasn't a prefect. For an example when she is acting as a prefect she and Aido do not get alone much at all. Yet in reality, they have been friends for a little over two years. **(2)** She is also less serious when she is off prefect duties and loves to have fun. The only thing that was the same was that she was kind. She didn't want to hurt people with the sword I taught her to use.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Um, excuse me, but are the two of you a couple?" I was confused as this random girl came up to me. I noticed she was eying Takuma more than she was me.

"Huh?" I looked at Takuma to see he also looked confused by the question, and maybe a little embarrassed. Why would she ask that just because we were walking together.

The girl suddenly pointed and I looked to where. I suddenly blushed in embarrassed realization when I saw Takuma still holding my hand. He must have seen as well since we both let go of each other at the same time.

"No, he is just.." I was about to say friend when Takuma cut me off.

"I am her half sister." I looked at him confused while the girl left after an understanding nod.

"Half sister?" at my question Takuma chuckled, sounding amused.

"Well we both think of each other as siblings but we don't share any feathers." I rolled my eyes at his silly nice but smirked as well. This is one of the reasons I really like this boy.

"Come on, lets go get some food." I nodded happily as I licked my lips. Takuma laughed once again but this time I didn't question him about it as we walked into the diner.

**~Time Skip~**

After sharing a plate of spicy chicken wings with Takuma we were walking through a book store. I thought I'd get Aido something to make his ten day punishment less boring. Kaname said nothing about not letting him read.

"You're really nice to do this for him, after what he did to Yuki." I smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Well he was hypnotized by the scent of blood. I may not be a vampire myself but I can still understand that." I pulled out three books, a joke book, a book on how to pull pranks and a novel on a werewolf. Vampire war. I don't really know why but Aido loved those kind of novels.

"What about Kain-San?" I looked over to Takuma, already noticing five manga books in his arms.

"He likes those romance novels, doesn't he?" I asked and picked out two as Takuma nodded his head.

"Alright, so are you ready to go?" Takuma asked once the books were paid for. I nodded with a smile, placing the books in my bag with my own.

"Yeah, can we go to the park?" Takuma smiled and put his hand on my head again. Just as I knew he would do, he ruffled my hair again.

"Anything you want." I pouted as my hair got messed up and tired to fix it once he let go. This got Takuma to laugh as he apologized, which I accepted of course.

**~At the park~**

Once at the park the both of us relaxed in the grass and started to read. Takuma read a Bleach manga he had bought and I was reading Midnight Dream volume 1.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

When Ashlen and I got to the park we both sat in the grass to read. We did this normal as, even if we didn't talk, we like each others company. We have done this before, when we had time in the library. We both liked reading together and I think I am the reason she loves mangas so much.

I looked over to her to see her reading the manga called Midnight Dream. I could see the front cover, two men and a woman with a gun. Yet I the back cover was missing the summary. I found it odd that Ashlen tries to talk about this manga but all I see is blank pages once you open it.

"I find it odd how only you can read that. All I see is blank pages." I looked over her shoulder and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Well maybe there is some kind of spell on my books. A spell that only lets me read them." She shrugged and I smiled. That does make sense but who would do the spell; her birth parents?

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I frowned as I read the manga since, as I read, I realized that the events were the same that happened in the last two days.. I felt almost pale when I read Akihiko Hiraoki biting Yuko Chou's hand because she hand cut it with a branch. Then Kichiro Hajime threatened the vampire with a gun to his head.

This was exactly like last night, or would be if I hadn't been there to stop it. Akihiko even acted as Aido, Yuko was like Yuki and Kichiro was even like Zero in his vampire hatting way. This was kind of creepy but I wont over react; not unless something else comes true that is.

"Ashlen, I think it's time to go. Headmaster will be wanting you home for dinner by now." I closed up my book and placed it back in my bag as I smiled at Takuma.

"Right. Lets go." I nodded and he was grinning while we walked back to the school. Once we got back we stopped out walking,

"You can give me those books for Aido and Kain. I'll be sure to give them to him." I smiled at Takuma and dug the books out of the bag I was carrying.

"Thank you, Takuma. I had a fun day." We hugged each other for a couple seconds before pulling away.

"Well goodnight, Ashlen." Takuma waved at me as he started to jog back to the Moon Dorms. I watched him until he was gone and went to the house; on weekends I stay there instead of the dorms.

"Did you have fun with Ichijo-Kun?" Father was smiling at me, having been waiting at the front door. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Father chuckled softly and I once again got my hair ruffled.

"Well go clean up. Dinner will be ready in a moment." I nodded my head and walked past him into the house. I notice that Jinks was inside and following me.

I leaned down and petted her head twice, happy to see her. She was the only part of my real family I actually had left, even if she was a cat instead of human. Giving her one more pat I washed my hands before going to the kitchen where Yuki and Zero already were.

"Did you have fun on your date?" I rolled my eyes at Yuki's question, knowing she was only teasing. Zero, though, was looking upset and I know why.

"It wasn't a date and stop looking at me like that, Zero. I trust Takuma with all my heart." Of course Zero tsked annoyingly and looked away. I frowned, upset he was mad at me; I thought of him as my brother after all.

"Just no vampires. They just want to gain your trust so they can suck your blood." all three of is, Yuki, father and me, looked at Zero sadly.

Yet I knew there was a very good chance nothing would ever change his mind. So I didn't say anything to him as I started eating. The other two seemed to think the same and left Zero's comment alone as they started to eat as well.

* * *

**(1) **The manga has been changed to Midnight Dream and have different characters but the time line is the same. I have my reasons for doing that. That is were she gets Deja Vu from. I might change it later though.

**(2) **I'm actually planing on doing a flash back later on to explain how they became friends.


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: **The B word is used once

* * *

It was a Sunday after noon and I was helping Zero tend to White Lilly. Since I had helped him raise Lilly when we she was younger, we were the only two the house liked. Zero was brushing her mane and I was feeding her some baby carrots.

"I'm still not used to that feeling." I thought out loud, talking about Lilly's lips on my hand, wiping my head clean on my jeans. I saw my foster brother look up at me.

"Then why do you keep feeding her by hand?" I smiled at his question and patted Lilly's neck.

"Because she deserves it. She is a good house that needs a reward. She takes no crap from no one." I laughed and noticed a small smirk on Zero's face. I know he was agreeing with me.

"It's weird though, she should be scared of me." Zero whispered sadly and I frowned at him. It was really upsetting when beat himself up like that.

"It because she got used to you after four years." I reminded Zero and gave his shoulder a comforting pat. I laughed as Lilly gave a snort and bent her head to Zero, starting to chew on his hair.

"OK, OK, stop eating my hair already." Zero pulled away, rubbing the top of his head. I smirked at him teasingly.

"Did you use that apple scented shampoo again?" I asked, pulling an innocent smile. Zero turned his head around and glared at me but I kept smiling.

"That is not funny... yes though." He admitted shortly after turning his head away from me. I started laughing some more and lured Lilly's head to me with more carrots.

**~Time Skip~**

Ah, I love Sundays. The only day beside Saturdays where I could be lazy or do anything I wanted; as long as father let me. I wonder what the vampires were doing now. It was a hour to sunset so some of them were probably awake by now.

I wonder if Aido and Kain are happy with the gifts. Yet I'm sure there will be a fifty percent chance Kain will talk to me about buying those prank books. Well if he does, at least I can always saw at least he was too busy reading to bug him. Though I'm sure he'll like those romance novels I, or rather Takuma since it was his money, bought him.

Yawning in boredom I walked the house I lived in for ten years. I was just going to stay there for the night before moving back tomorrow night. I had clothes and all that stuff in both rooms so it didn't matter. Anyways I'm not the only one. Zero likes to stay in the house on weekends as well. He once said he feels more comfortable there and he couldn't hear anyone from next door, complaining about how the girls loved the Night Class.

Just as I was nearing the house something in a tree caught my attention. I stopped walking to look and saw it was a black blur. As I got closer I saw it was actually a large black bat, which was weird. It was weird since this is the first over sized bat I've seen since living here. Yeah there were some small bats but this would be the first big one.

I stared at it until I saw it's body move. It turned his head to me and I stared in surprise by it's eyes. A bright blue and red eyes. I've seen mismatched eyes on cats before **(1) **but never on a bat. Though we seemed to make eye contact for a moment before the bat took flight and flew away.

"Weird." I mumbled to myself, walking to the house, which father standing outside again.  
"What's weird?" He asked curiously, finger on his chin as he watched me enter the house.

"I saw a large bat with weird eyes a moment ago." I told him as I walked to the bathroom to wash up for supper.

"What color were it's eyes?" It was kind of strange to hear father talking seriously for once. It was one of the times I let him being a serious parent.

"Red and blue, why?" I turned around to look at me father. He didn't seem to be himself today since I noticed a frown on his face. It was replaced by a smile soon but it seemed a little fake.

"Don't worry about it. Go get washed up, supper is almost ready." I nodded and turned around, but not without getting my head patted. No matter if he was serious or silly, I always got my head patted by him.

**~Kaien's P.O.V~**

This was not good one bit. I had to tell Kaname right away. So once Ashlen was out of site I rushed into the kitchen were Zero was. He had been helping me making supper and I was glad he was here since I needed him now.

"Zero, I need you to finish making supper without me. I'll be back in around an hour." I told him while reaching for my coat.

"Whatever." I frowned at the coldness in his voice. Why was it he was only remotely kind to Yuki and Ashlen?

Sighing I shook it off and took off to the Moon Dorms. I noticed a couple of the vampires were down stairs in the lodge. They seemed to look confused and some looked worried, so I smiled at them.

"Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. I'm just here to talk to Kaname." I insured them and most of them looked away.

"Kaname-Sama is in his room, Headmaster." I smiled in thanks to the female vampire **(2) **and walked upstairs.

"Kaname? I need to talk to you." I knocked on his door but waiting for is reply before I'd go in.

"Come on, Headmaster." I heard Kaname's dulled voice from inside his room. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind myself and showing I was serious.

"Kaname, I think Ashlen might have seen Rido." I told him and watched his shoulders twitched.

"That's impossible. How can you be sure?" I could tell Kaname didn't want to believe this.

"Ashlen said she saw a large black bat and it had _he's _eyes." I felt bad for telling him this, knowing it made him worry, but he needed to know.

"That bastard." I looked at Kaname in shock. Not once before have I heard him swear.

"Kaname!" I was shocked, and I bet anyone listening outside the room was as well.

"Sorry, Headmaster. I lost control." Kaname apologized and I sighed, hanging my head.

**~Kaname's P.O.V~**

This wasn't good at all. He already had enough power to conger up a power bat **(3)**. Was he already planning on turning Yuki back this soon? The bat needed to be found before it bites someone. That bat has _he's _pureblood power to turn and, even though it will _die, _so to speak, after, the person bitten will turn into a vampire.

"Thank you for telling me, Headmaster. I'll have the bat searched for but for the time being please don't let Yuki be alone at night." I asked Kaien, knowing he'd want to protect Yuki as well. The human X-hunter in front of me smiled.

"Of course, Kaname. I will see that she is not alone. You have my word." I felt myself relax to his promise. I had a lot of trust in this human and knew he'd never betray me.

"Very well. You should return to your house. You kids would be eating without you by now." I was amused as the x-hunter eyes suddenly widened. He always got worked up with things like this; it was annoying but amusing at the same time.

"Right, good night, Kaname-Kun!" The Headmaster bid a farewell and left my room in a rush.

Once he was gone I got up from my couch and walked to the window. I glared out the window at the night sky. _He _was going to regret coming here, even just as a bet; I'll make sure as it. He'll see sending a bat did nothing but waist his time.

* * *

The next chapter will time skip

**(1) **I really have seen cats like that  
**(2) **She doesn't have a name since she is random  
**(3) **I couldn't think of a better name but it's an animal made out of power, like Kaname's wolf.


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter has flashbacks in it and it will be one of my longest chapters so far. Just to warn you some of my chapters might get as long as 5000 words. That has happened in one of my other stories. In my Kitten Curse story in my other account there is no chapter under 2000 words

Also the facts about the night class and chocolate are all made up. They might be true but they are random from me.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks and I hadn't see that weird black bat since. Also since that day father wanted me to stick near Yuki during patrolling. He did ask Zero first changed his mind when Zero glared. He didn't hate Yuki or anything but he had bursts of blood lust at random. He didn't want to risk Yuki seeing one.

"So are you going into town tomorrow?" Yuki broke through the silence as we were taking our rounds. I grinned a nod.

"Yeah, it will be St. Xocolate's Day in two days. Are you really going to try to make chocolates tomorrow?" I asked and hid my frown. When it came to cooking Yuki was the worst one in the house; she manages to burn a lot.

"Yes but just in case I might buy a box. So can I go into town with tomorrow?" I smiled at my sister and it got her to grin widely. It wasn't always like this between us.

There was a time we weren't as close as we were now. It was when I first met Yuki, learning she was the same as me. That she had no memories past her fifth birthday. I could still remember when I first met Yuki; it was the day after I was brought to father's house.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yuki, this is Ashlen. She'll be living with us until further notice. Ashlen, this is my daughter Yuki." I stared at the little girl that stood in front of me, looking around my age; whatever that was. I only knew my name since a card in my bag had it on it._

_I was nervous at meeting this strange girl yet I felt I could trust her better than that dark haired boy from the other night. As I looked at her I could see she wore a shy face. I don't know if she trusted me but it was OK. We were strangers to each other._

"_Um, hi." I whispered and shifted on my feet nervously. The girl sounded like she gasped lightly before offering what looked like a small smile._

"_Hi." She whispered back, sounding as nervous as me, if not more or less. The man beside me patted my shoulder so I looked up to see him smiling._

"_Yuki, I want you and Ashlen to share a room for now until I get the other guest room set up, alright?" The man was talking to the other girl, Yuki as her name was. So I looked at her as she stared at the man beside me._

"_Uh, OK. Come, I'll show you the room." The girl suddenly grabbed my hand and I flinched, suddenly scared._

"_Ah, don't grab her, Yuki. She had no memories so it's hard for her to trust people." I frowned and rubbed my grabbed hand while the man talked about me. I looked at the girl to see her looking shocked._

"_Like me?" She asked and I looked at her confused. I looked back at the man to see him smiling again._

"_Yes, Yuki. Yuki has no memories past her fifth birthday. You two should get along quite well._

_I looked back at the Yuki girl and saw her smiling kindly at me. I shifted on my feet again, still nervous. I wished that that boy from the other day was here. His soft green eyes seemed to calm me. I know I could trust him._

"_I'm sorry for frightening you. Please follow me." The girl held out her hand for me and I stared at it hesitatingly before taking it gently with my own. Smiling at me, Yuki took me to the room we would be sharing._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey, Ashlen, is that a bat?" Yuki's question brought me from my thoughts and I looked where she was pointing. Hanging from a tree branch was that same weird eyed bat I saw only days ago.

It seemed to be looking at Yuki as we were staring at it. Yet then it seemed to turn it's head to me and, for the second time, we made eye contact. A moment later the bat took flight like it did last time and flew away.

"Yeah, it was a bat. I think we should go now. It's two am and nothing has happened. Day class would be too tired to sneak out by now and the Night Class will be going back to the dorms in two hours." I frowned, getting the nervous tingle in my stomach. I turned to look at Yuki to see her looked concerned.

"Should we go get Zero first?" She asked, sounding worried. I smiled at my sister and touched her shoulder.

"Zero will be OK. Just let him do what he wants... besides killing innocent vampires." I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my neck.

I loved Zero, as my foster brother, but since he hates vampires so much I was afraid he might lose his temper and kill a innocent vampire. Besides he might be having a blood lust attack and that meant he wouldn't want us to see. I also couldn't leave Yuki alone to go find him.

"Um, right. Let's go back now." I nodded at Yuki and the two of us walked back to the dorm. As we walked I turned to Yuki to see her frowning.

This made me frown since I had a good idea why my foster sister looked so upset. She was really worried about Zero and she had a good reason to be. Not that she knew the real reason why he was so distant but I'd be upset if I was in place. I looked away and looked at the ground while remembering the day I found out Zero's secret.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been about a year since Zero Kiryu came to live with us and I was now thirteen years old. Even though he didn't talk a lot to us, I really liked Zero and thought of him as my brother. He could really be kind if he wanted to._

_When Yuki got sick, and I finally had my own room, I had caught Zero sitting outside her door. Judging by how warm the floor was when he left he had to be sitting for a long time. Yet, Zero could also have his angry, scary moments. _

_Like only a month after he came to live with us and Kaname came to visit, Zero tried to kill him with a knife. Now I was scared of Kaname Kuran but that didn't mean I wanted the vampire dead. Zero got angry, or that is what it looked like, he might have just been really upset, when he found out Yuki really liked the Kuran. _

_Zero was also upset with me when he found out about Takuma a week later but he didn't seem as mad as he was with Kaname. Maybe because Takuma wasn't a pureblood, or that he is too friendly to seem like a vampire._

_Anyways after a year of living with us were sitting in the living room, him on the couch and me on the chair, reading. Father was keeping Yuki busy with helping her with homework. I was reading Twilight, which I found ironic and Zero gave me a weird look. Zero himself was reading Van Helsing._

"_Why are you reading a book about vampires? If you're that interested in them just go see the bloodsuckers at the dorm... on second thought don't." Zero asked and quickly changed his mind when he thought it over. I looked up from my book at him._

"_Says the boy reading a story about a vampire hunter. Anyways I wont go to the Moon Dorms since they are busy right now." I told him while hiding a pout. If they went busy I would go to visit Takuma. _

_I noticed Zero frown, like he was upset with me if not anything else, before he went back to his book. I stared at Zero for a moment more before going back to my own book. As I was turning the page my finger got cut on the sharp edge of it._

"_OW!" Dropping my book in surprise to the pain I looked at my cut and bleeding finger. Upon hearing his grunt I looked up at Zero to see him covering his face with one hands._

"_Zero?" I asked, concerned to why he looked so pained all of a sudden. I got up to walk over to him but he jumped off the couch to get away from me._

"_No, don't come any closer to me, Ashlen." He huffed, his voice sounding ragged _**(1)**_ and ruff. I frowned and stepped forwards from curiosity._

_I was about to call out his name again when I caught a glimpse of red in his eyes through his hand. They weren't just red but glowing; they were the eyes of a vampire. My eyes widening in shock, I covered my mouth to muffle my gasp of surprise._

"_Please, please don't tell anyone. I'm turning into a monster." Zero was begging, seeming calm with his blood lust since his eyes were back to the purple they were. I felt my heart break for him; I didn't like to see someone I cared about, in pain._

_Not being able to help myself I rushed to Zero and tackled him in a hug. Ether I was stronger than I thought or I just caught him off guard but he fell on his back while I still clung to his chest._

"_Zero, I promise I wont tell anyone. I will keep your secret from Yuki and father. Just don't call yourself a monster. I will help you as much as I can." I hugged him tight, resting my head on his chest. Suddenly, before Zero could reply if he wanted to, we heard foot steps._

"_Oh dear. Zero does Ashlen..." I watched as father frowned at us. If it wasn't for our sad faces I bet father would tease us about the position we were in._

"_Yes." Zero's voice was held with so much sadness that it made me sad. Father helped me off Zero so the boy could stand._

"_Ashlen, go to your room. I'll see you in a moment." I was still frowning but I nodded at my foster father. Giving Zero one more glance I walked to my room._

_**End Flashback**_

"Good night, Ashlen." Yuki waved to me while she was walking upstairs to her dorm on the second floor. I waved back and walked down the hall that lead to my room.

**~Time skip~**

Me and my sister were walking the mail street of the town. The both of us were shopping for chocolates for the ones we wanted to give them to. Yuki even wanted to make chocolates for Kaname. It'd be the first time that I could remember her doing so.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

Tomorrow is going to be so stressful. The girls are at the worst whenever something like this happens. The only time they act worse wound be dances. Well at least it only happens once a year and all students are well behaved.

This year I finally want to give Kaname chocolates. I wanted him to know how grateful I was for him saving my life ten years ago. If he didn't come a long when he did I wouldn't be here right now with my foster sister. I will forever be grateful to Kaname but I don't think I could ever show my full gratefulness.

"Yuki, we are here." Ashlen's voice brought me from my thoughts and I noticed we were in front of the chocolate shop.

"Oh, right. Thanks Ashlen." I thanked, smiling at her, Returning my smile the both of us walked into the shop.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Walking into the chocolate shop I walked to the section where the jelly/gummy/fruit fillings were. Takuma loved that kind of chocolates. Kain liked peppermint chocolates and Aido liked... while he liked all kinds of chocolate. Shiki and Rima would prefer pocky over any other kind of chocolate so I got them some of that.

Those were the four vampires I trusted outside Takuma. Well, actually I _trusted _more but I didn't really like others enough to give them chocolate. For me there were two kinds of trust. First was 'wont attack a human, have good blood lust control' trust. The other trust was a personal kind of trust.

"It's surprising to know you and Aido-Sempai and good friend, seeing as what happened just two weeks ago. It's more surprising how you became friends. I'd think he'd be angry at you." I chuckled at Yuki's statement and turned to look at her.

"You mean pushing him into the pond?" I asked, controlling my giggle so I wouldn't burst out laughing in the memory. Yuki grinned and nodded, holding a green box of chocolates.

"Yeah. Surprising your friendship started there." Yuki was giggling and I smiled to myself as I remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

_I had found out Zero's secret only a mouth ago and right now I was sitting in the forest. In the middle of the forest was a pond with a bridge. At first I didn't know the purpose of the bridge until I was told it was quicker than going around the pond and it looked nice._

_As I was looking up at the stars, with my feet in the water, I knew I should have been inside the house. Yet it was such a nice, warm night and I loved the way the water felt against my feet._

"_Hey, aren't you one of Headmaster Cross's daughters?" The male voice startled me and I turned to see a boy in a sweater vest standing behind me. I recognized him as one of the vampires from the night father took Yuki and me to the grand opening of the Moon Dorms._

"_Yes I am. Do you want something?" I asked, scanning his looks since I had the chance. Hmm he was kind of cute and looked to be only two years older than me I guess._

"_Why are you out here? Wont your father get mad at you?" The boy asked as he got closer to me. I put my hand on the knife and showed it to him._

"_Actually he let me come out here. I took this just be be on the safe side." I put the knife back down beside me. I actually had a sword, a gift from Takuma, but it seemed a little over reactive to bring it._

"_Why do you need a knife? You're not a hunter are you?" I watched him raise an eyebrow and it seemed he was watching me carefully. I rolled my eyes while I looked at the water again._

"_No. It was actually Zero that forced me to talk something with me." I sighed and wiggled my toes around in the water._

"_You mean that Kiryu boy." I could tell by the bitterness of his voice, this vampire didn't like Zero. Than again what vampire actually liked a person that hunted and killed you?_

"_Yes, my foster brother." I turned my head back, noticing he was right beside me, and glared at him. The boy held out his hands and seemed to smirk._

"_Calm down, I wasn't insulting you. The last thing I want to do is anger one of Headmaster Cross's daughters. Besides that would probably end up in upsetting Kaname-Sama." The vampire sighed and rubbed the back of his head. I sighed and rolled my eyes._

"_Is there something you want, Aido-Sempai?" I asked while taking my feet out of the water. The vampire looked surprised._

"_You know my name? How" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest. I smirked and copied him._

"_I got into my fathers Night Class student file and found your name on it." I said proudly while grinning. The vampire beside my seemed to pout, catching my off guard._

"_Well that's kind of rude. It's more polite if you ask for me name, Ashlen-Chan?" as he said my name, the vampire's pout turned into a smirk.  
"What a hypocrite. I never told you my name so don't talk about asking being the polite thing to do." I lectured the not only older than me boy but vampire. He chuckled and uncrossed his arms._

_Something about his smile was a little unsettling. It didn't creep me the way Kaname did but I could tell it held that he was up to no good._

"_I only know your name since Ichijo-San told me it. Yet I guess you have a point. You're not as stupid as I thought. For a human that is." Along with his smug tone he had a grin that matched. I felt anger swell inside of me and I gave the vampire a hard push._

_I know he wasn't suspecting that since if he did, he would have stopped himself from falling backwards into the water. Satisfied with myself, I bent down to grab my knife as the vampire surfaced from the water, coughing._

"_Don't underestimate me, Aido-Sempai. I might be a human but that doesn't make me stupid. Everyone is a genius in at least one thing. Have a goodnight, Aido-Sempai." I shouted as I began to run away from the vampire._

_**End Flashback**_

"I didn't think we would become friends that way. He can get really annoying at times and you have to be on guard when he is in a blood lust mood, but we are still friends." I smiled at Yuki while we just finished paying for our chocolates. Yuki was smiling back.

"So you trust him than?" Yuki asked though I'm sure she already knew the answer. I nodded anyways.

"Yes, like I said that one day, there are only a few Night Class students that I trust. Aido is one of those people." I explained while we were now walking back to the school. Yuki wore a small smile.

"That is really sweet can kind of you. Speaking of sweet, can we stop for ice cream?" I laughed at Yuki's question as I nodded. Everyone she came into town, wether it was with me, Yori or Zero, Yuki would always want to go get ice cream.

"Sure, why not?" I asked with a shrug. Clapping happily, Yuki grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ice cream shop.

Yuki wasn't this way with just everyone, only with her family and friends. Other than that she didn't let much anyone else know she had a hyper, slightly childish side to her. I liked it though since it made me feel even more like an older sister; even if I was only about half a year older.

Ordering our ice cream we sat in a booth we normally did if it was free and talked. We just talked like any two sisters would, though we talked about how we thought the event would go tomorrow. The both of us hoped it would all go well, for the safety of Day _and _Night Class.

_

* * *

_

** (1) **Can someone give me the right spelling? My spell check wont give it to me


	9. Chapter 8

There is a chance I might want to change the rating to T. Just for swearing. Not right now though

The reasons I am making Rido come in as a bat early is because I have plans and if you can guess who the ? person was in the first chapter I can do a little thing for you. Like put you in the story. NOTHING big, just a small part like maybe a level-e. I'll give you a hint. Think Season 3

The next chapter will be where Zero bites Yuki and that bat will come back again. This is also my longest chapter yet

**

* * *

~Akatsuki's P.O.V~**

Just as I was about to fall asleep the screaming outside stopped all of that. Sighing silently I climbed out of bed to look out the window. At the same time Hanabusa woke up and started to complain about being woken up before he was fully asleep.

"Akatsuki, it's too bright!" Hanabusa complained when I moved the certain away. I ignored him as I looked down at the girls around the gate.

"Yeah, it is the Day Class girls. They seem very excited." I observed from the window while I noticed Hanabusa over reacting to the sunlight. It was that moment I remembered why the girls seemed so hyper.

"Oh, that's right. I know what today is." I remembered, putting my hands together in thought.

"What?" My cousin snapped, obviously in a bad mood from not being able to sleep. I grinned at him.

"Today is the day the girls give chocolates to the boys they like to prove their love. St. Xocolate's day." I reminded my cousin before covering a tired yawn.  
Letting the certain cover the window again, I pushed my hand into the top of my hair. The room got darker without the sun shinning in.

"I'm looking forwards to sunset. This is the biggest festival year." I said while walking back to my bed to lay back down. Getting comfortable I heard Hanabusa make a comment about blood but I decided to ignore that.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Man I really do hate this day. It wasn't even first class and the Day Class girls were already at the Moon Dorms gate with their chocolates in their hands. I heard Yuki was just as surprised as I was before she made her way to the top of the wall. Meanwhile I was pushed up against the gates. Until I jumped up with her.

"Everyone just shut up!" I screamed while Yuki blew her whistle. Most of everyone looked up and the two of us as others just ignored us.

"Classes will be starting really soon now. Please head on to the school and come back at the proper time." I shouted and once again got a feeling of deja vu like I did two weeks ago.

Every since that night I had that talk with father and my foster siblings, I have been getting deja vu a lot lately. I ready more of Midnight Dream again and discovered not only the events of Aido biting Yuki were the same. Yet the talk with the Headmaster was the same, even though there wasn't a character to represent me. There was just a character for Yuki and Zero.

Deja vu hit me stronger and I looked off to the side. One girl was letting another girl, who I guessed was ether her friend or roommate, sit on her shoulders as the pigtailed girl tried to get over the wall.

"Hey, you there. Don't climb the walls!" Yuki shouted, looking as pissed off as she could. Hey, she was no where near Zero scary, or scary like me, but she could still have her own little moments.

"Be careful!" I shouted but it was a little too late. The pigtail girl lost her balance while the girl on bottom lost her grip, and the pigtail girl started to fall backwards.

"Watch out! Someone get her!" Both me and my sister screamed. I noticed Yuki close her eyes, seeming to prepare for her worst, but I stayed watching as Zero suddenly showed up and caught her.

"Great catch Zero! You the man!" I shouted in glee. Without him there to catch her who knows how hurt she'd be.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

I was waiting for a thud of that girl's body hitting the ground, my eyes closed. I couldn't bare watching it. Yet as soon as I heard gasps from the fans, and Ashlen's cheer for Zero, I opened my eyes. I looked down and could see Zero holding the girl in his arms.

"Great job Zero!" I cheered for her alone with Ashlen. Yeah he was late once again but at least he paid for it by saving her.

**~Zero's P.O.V~**

This was getting very annoying. Where these girl desperate enough to try to _kill _themselves over those stupid blood suckers? I was so pissed off I put the girl on her feet while ignoring her thank you. I gave the girls' the scariest look I could muster.

"Let me tell you something. The Night Class never leaves the Moon Dorms during the day. If you have something to give them, come back at twilight when they come out to attend classes. If you make too much of a fuss this event, which is held only once a year, may be cancel." I threatened seriously. If it was up to me we would never have this event; it was just plain stupid.

I ignored the fan girls' whining while Ashlen and Yuki jumped down from the wall. Each girl touched touched each of my shoulders,while Yuki was scolding be about being nicer. I didn't even care about the chocolates. I only want people to leave me alone.

"It's alright Zero. You made them go away so don't feel bad. Yuki and I need to remember or role in protecting the Night Class secret." I looked at Ashlen as she looked over at the wall, as if she could look over it. I could feel it as well; someone had been watching us from over there but it was gone now.

"Yeah... lets just go see the headmaster now." I said, turning my back on the wall and made my way to the school. I could hear the two girl following behind me.

**~Normal P.O.V/Headmaster's office~**

The three of us were in father's office as he warned us to be on extra guard tonight. It was the night anything could go wrong since it was the night the fan girls were aloud to be close to the Night Class; as long as they stayed behind the gates.

"You could just cancel the event." Zero was signing I looked to see him slightly sad; well, he was frowning at least **(1) **father unfolded his hands to put one slightly in the air.

"If I do that, Kiryu-Kun, their would be a riot. It is a event to let off steam. It is because our vampire boys are all so beautiful and excellent. They are our allies, then they are a great resource to us." while I cringed and the choice of the word beautiful, since it kind of seemed gay, Zero glared darkly at father.

"Don't flatter them in front of me, is what Zero is thinking." I smile and kept in a chuckle. I always found Yuki's reading Zero's mind thing comical.

While father started to talk about vampires and how happy he was to be allowed to teach the children of older vampires, I kept my eyes on Zero. He was frowning and I know he was hurting on the inside. As much as want Zero to understand that not all vampires are evil I don't remind him of it every day. He hates what he had become and didn't need to be reminded of it.

Soon the air got tense and I looked over to Yuki. She was starting to panic and I had a good idea what was going to happen next. We both pulled our chocolate day gifts out from our pocket to lessen the tension and change the subject. Yuki was about to get onto the desk but I stopped her.

"Happy Chocolate day, father." The both of us said together, holding out our gifts. Yuki got father the yearly coupons and I got him a month's supply of red rose tea.

Father seemed speechless for a moment before he went all gaa gaa over the gifts. It was actually Takuma that got me the tea to give my father, knowing how much the two of them like tea. I knew I could count on Takuma.

"Here, Zero." I gave my gift to him after Yuki. He looked at them before staring at us.

"You two have been giving me the same things since grade school." I frowned, feeling kind of insulted. I know he loved roman so that is what I got him; five roman coupons.

"Hey, now you can leave school for lunch though." I crossed my arms over my chest while Yuki told Zero to shut up. Father was too busy playing with the gifts we gave him to notice we were still there.

"Come on, lets go to first class." I told the others, turning around and leaving the office. I notice Yuki following me as she pulled Zero behind her by his sleave.

"I wonder why..." Yuki trailed off and I glanced behind me to look at my two foster siblings. I already guessed what Yuki was thinking; expecually **(2)** if it was the same thing Yuko Chou thought in Midnight Dream.

I was upset about father talking about vampires in front of him. Even if I wished it myself, I know Zero was always going to hate vampires no matter what. It just made my sad how much he hatted himself now. I wished there was more I could do to help him. Sighing I remembered the first night I saw Zero.

_**Flash back**_

_I was sitting with Yuki in the living room as my foster sister poked a log in the fire. We were all alone for now, father having gone somewhere tonight._

"_Yuki, Ashlen, please come here." Father's voice echoed throughout the house. Yuki and I looked at each other before running to the front door._

_Standing there at the front door was father alright but also a young boy. He was wrapped in a over sized jacket and I noticed some blood on his cheek. Half his face was hidden but his eyes held anger._

"_Girls, this is Zero Kiryu. His parents were killed by a bad vampire. He was the only one that survived so I will be taking care of, alright?" father asked as he was lightly touching the boy. I felt shocked to know that a vampire could do such a thing to this boy._

_Takuma was nothing but kind to me, like my older brother. I could never even imagine him hurting a human. As for Kaname, he did frighten me but I still felt I could trust him enough with my life. I didn't think he would kill others _

"_As you two can see, Zero is covered in blood. Please make sure he takes a bath. I'll be back after making a report to the police and hunters." As father left, the boy just stood they. I wasn't even sure if he was looking at us or the floor._

"_Um, follow us, we can take you to the bathroom." I kept my voice soft, knowing after what he went through, he needed the gentleness. Still the boy didn't move._

"_May we touch you?" Yuki asked, lightly laying her hand on the boy's shoulders. The boy didn't even flinch as I added my hand on his back._

_Both of us, my sister and I, lead Zero to the bathroom. There was already a tube full of hot water waiting. I was actually going to take a bath and was only waiting for the water to cool since it was a little too hot for me. Yet, this boy seemed to need it more than I would at the time._

"_There is already water in the tub. Do you want help with your clothes?" I asked the boy, but he only stayed still so I slowly slid off the jacket. Both my sister and me gasped._

_Father was right when he said this boy was covered in blood. The hole left sighed of his shoulder, neck and face was covered in blood._

_Yuki walked over to the bathtub, dipping a cloth in before walking back to us._

"_Can I wash that off?" once again after asking, Yuki started clean the blood off Zero's neck. The both of us were relieved to see he was unhurt._

"_Zero, do you want one of us to stay with you while you bath?" I asked, gently touching his shoulder. Again he didn't answer but I could tell by the aura he was giving he didn't want to be alone. _

_I turned to Yuki and told her to leave, I would stay with the boy. She looked uncertain for a moment before finally leaving the room, intrusting this boy with me. Once we were alone I studied him a little. He seemed to be only a year older of only only half a year. I smiled kindly._

"_Um, want to bath in your pants or want me to turn around while you get in?" I asked, actually feeling a little embarrassed. I never saw a naked boy before and don't think I wanted to yet._

_For the first time that night, Zero actually turned his head and made eye contact with me. He seemed to look down at his pants for a moment before at the bath tub and back at me. I understood that as he wanted to keep his pants on._

_So I helped him to the tub and in the water as he sat in. I just sat against the tub and relaxed. After a small while I felt his hand touch me so I looked up, seeing him look at me. Understanding what he wanted I helped him out of the water and into the last free bedroom in the house._

"_Father... the man that brought you here will soon. If you want Yuki or me, she as the room two down and mine is right next to yours actually. Good night, Zero." I smiled kindly at him while I watched him sit on his own bed. He didn't even look up at me, but that was OK, as I left him alone for the night. Yet I stayed outside his door until father got back._

_**End Flash Back **_

**~Time skip~**

"Ah, one more class and we're done." Yuki yawned in and I smirked, understanding her relief. Soon this day will be over and done with and things will go back to normal; as normal as things get anyways.

I was sitting behind, yet above Yuk and Yori with Zero. Today was one of the few times that none of us fall asleep in class. Yet, then again it was hard to sleep with all the noise going on.

"Yes, everyone looks excited for this evening." Yori commented as watched her look around. I shouldn't have been eves dropping but hey, I was bored.

"Hey, Yori-Chan, is there anyone you want to give chocolates to?" I asked to join the conversation. Both of the girls turned their heads to look at me.

"No, not really. What about you?" I smiled at her question and nodded.

"Yeah, but just friendship chocolates. I'm not in love like the others." I nodded my head to a random group of girls. They didn't even seem to notice us as they continued to talk about the Night Class.

"Oh, well what about you Yuki?" I smirked at Yori's question, already knowing the answer. Yet Yuki still started to act all nervous and in denial.

"Yuki, you know the ribbon is showing, right?" I laughed softly while I pointed out the green thing sticking out of her pocket.

As Yuki was explaining her chocolate was nothing special since it wasn't homemade, I looked over to Zero. I could already feel his dark aura swimming around him as he glared down at Yuki. I know he was pissed that she was giving the vampire he hated most chocolate.

"You're a prefect and yet you are giving that to **him**?" Even I cringed a little bit. Surely he wasn't happy about me giving them chocolates also.

**~Time Skip~**

Finally, it was finally time for the Night Class to come out. I was really happy about this since, as much as this was kind of fun, I wanted things to go back to normal. Well at least this time it is the gates keeping the girls back instead of us.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

I was excited for today and I noticed that I wasn't the only one. Aido looked really happy about all the chocolate. Yet a few other of my fellow students still seemed to be half asleep. Maybe I can take their chocolate when they aren't looking.

"Ichijo-Kun." I looked to my right to see Ashlen holding a small bag. It made me a little sad when she wouldn't call me Takuma around others but I can understand her reasons or doing so.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked in a whisper as to not distract Yuki from talking. Ashlen smiled and passed the back over to me.

Taking a quick look inside I say a couple wrapped boxed and two long boxes of pocky. I looked up at Ashlen with a smile, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, I will give them out in class, OK?" Ashlen nodded at me before looking behind her. Excusing herself, she went to help her foster siblings.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Well things were going pretty well. Shiki _did_ try to skip past his gate but Takuma took him there for hm. It was actually kind of funny to watch.

The girls were actually more behaved then normal; at least they weren't jumping over the gate. Yet, I still had that Déjà vu feeling I got in the morning. If it was anything like that one time, I know something was going to happen.

There was also the issue with the Midnight Dream manga. So far everything that happened to us has happened in the first two chapters. It was creepy but, if my hunch was right, it could be my ticket to see what will happen in the future. The only confusing thing was there wasn't a character like me in the manga.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Zero as Yuki was once again beating him up. This time it was because Zero gave Yuki the chocolates she made for the vampire. I would actually do the same thing if I were Zero at the time.

I suddenly turned my head when I head Aido flirting. Yet I knew it was really bad since he was asking for the girl's blood type. So I grabbed the red card out of my pocket and ran over.

"Aido, stop what you are doing. This is not allowed." I snapped and pushed myself between the girl and the vampire. Of course he looked upset but he was smiling a moment later. Or rather he was smirking.

"You know I can't have you to myself all the time, Ashlen-chan. You should let me see other girls." He said teasingly and touched my chin while his other hand balanced all his chocolate.

Of course the girls in Aido's gate gasped as I slapped away his hand, sighing. I should have expected him to do something like this but two can play at this game.

"Aido be a good boy or else I'll tell Ichijo-Kun to eat the chocolates I bought you, OK?" I asked, touching his cheek and giving it two light, playful, slaps. This time Aido pouted longer as he started to walk away.

"You're mean, Ashlen-Chan." He whined but I noticed a small smile on his lips before he turned his head completely around to go into the school.

"Ashlen, where is Zero? He left all of a sudden." Yuki ran up as the girls started to leave. The Night Class was inside anyways.

"The bathroom maybe?" I answered in a shrug. I actually had an idea where he might be but didn't want to worry Yuki.

"Oh.. right. Well let's start patrol without him." Yuki said and walked off to the forest. Tonight I would be doing the school and I was guessing that was were Zero was.

**~Inside the school~**

Once I found Zero it was dark outside. He was sitting in a corner of a hallway, gripping onto the curtains. Father was standing next to him, trying to give him some tablets. Yet, as always, Zero refused and slapped the pill and glass away.

"Zero, you can't keep refusing the tablets." They must have not have noticed me until then since both Zero and father looked at me in surprise for a moment. Then Zero glared.

"Shut up, it is none of your concern." Hearing him say that to me actually did make me sad. He already knew I thought of him as my brother.

"Zero, blood related or not, you are my brother and I care about you. At least go take a shower; they help calm you down." I said before turning around and leaving.

I quickly finished with my rounds before heading off to bed

* * *

**(1) **When I at him close enough in the picture it does look like he is sad to me**  
(2) **I've always had problems with that name. Sorry**  
(Bonus) **some of this is made on a net book lab top. they suck to write on. This is at school. If the POVs are at the side, well this a different style internes. I don't even have FanFictions spell check right now


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for late updates. I have been on I love Creepy Things working on Kitten Curse and my new story, Curse of the Dogs. Also, the ? Person was guessed right by **xxxInfinity. **She gets a part in the story. Here is the last chance if you are interested. The person never actually is shown in the manga.

* * *

Something bad was going to happen soon; I could feel it in my stomach. I have actually been having these feelings ever since the night I found Zero by the pond not too long ago. I had a feeling that I could tell the future and the more I thought about it the more I thought about Midnight Dream.

So far everything in chapter's one to two has come true, from Aido biting Yuki's hand to the find Zero suffering blood lust in the hallway. Yuki even told me she found blood tablets in the bathroom at father's house. So, if the book was some kind of future teller, the next thing that would happen would be Zero biting Yuki.

"Ms. Sayuri wake up! You are just as bad as one of the prefects for pete sakes." The teacher started to rant but was cut off as a pencil flew by his head and stuck in the backboard behind his head.

"Shut up. I wouldn't be sleeping if teachers like you didn't give me so much damned homework." Sakura Sayuri, my best friend, growled, lifting her head from her arms. I frowned as I watched the teacher get angry, slapping his long ruler in his hand.

Like Yori was to Yuki, Sakura was my best friend since childhood. Lately she had been away from school for family matters for a few hours a week. Sometimes she goes home for the weekend and coming back Sunday. Because of so much missed days Sakura had been getting days of homework.

"Sakura, calm down. You will have to talk to my father again." I whispered to my friend, feeling the pissed off aura of the teacher. My warning seemed to come a little too late though.

"A weeks detention and double the homework! Go to the Headmaster's office with this form now!" The teacher shouted, slapping his ruler on his desk and holding out a pink form.

"Good, I actually want to talk to him!" I sighed at my friend as she slammed her fists on the desk as she stood up. This has happened many times before, and even if I don't know what they talk about, I feel sorry for my friend.

**~Sakura's P.O.V~**

Damn that teacher really gets on my nerves. He could be a little more nice but nooo, he had to be a total butt head. Growling in irritation I grabbed the note from the teacher and walked down to the Headmaster's office. I didn't bother knocking as I barged in.

"Sakura-Chan, are you in trouble again?" Kaien Cross sighed, taking off his glasses as he rubbed his forehead. I just tossed the pink paper on his desk and sat myself on the chair in front of the desk.

"It's that damned teacher! It is too harsh." I mumbled under my breath as I crossed my arms over my chest. I heard the man sigh so I know he heard me.

"You can't keep blaming him since it is your fault for keeping falling asleep." I narrowed my eyes at the man in annoyance. Even though he was being serious instead of that silly friendly man he normally was, I was still very annoyed at him.

"It's not my fault I am always called out on assignments and then get little sleep. On top of that I always get stuck with a ton of homework. You can always allow me at least a hour or two longer of sleep. Better yet give me the whole day; you know my grades are good." I argued with man, determined to make my point clear. I watched as the headmaster picked up the paper and looked at it sighing.

"Take the weeks detention to catch up on your sleep. I will dismiss the extra homework. Next time, Sakura-Chan, be more careful." I nodded as I stood up and took my leave. My detention started today so I would just go get some sleep.

Ashlen would know where I would be since this happened before. So I didn't feel guilty about not going back and telling her I was back in my dorm room. The first time I didn't tell her she thought something bad happened to me so I _did_ feel guilty that time. So I told her be in my room if I never return to class not to worry.

I sighed as I pushed a hand through my silver like hair, which I was told I got from my mother. Almost like Yuki Cross and Ashlen I had no memories past a certain age. I couldn't remember who my parents were and I was lucky enough to remember my own name. I was adopted into the Sayuri family, and they were nice people but I still wish I knew who my real parents are.

As I neared the Sun Dorms I caught sight of a bat in a nearby tree. It was strangely large for a bat near this area; this was too big of bat to be a bug eater it didn't look like any bat I would know of. Suddenly the head turned towards me and I glared at it.

For a reason I couldn't realize I hated the bat the moment I saw it's eyes; one red and the other was blue. For some odd reason those eyes seemed so familiar, like I had seen them somewhere before but the more I tried to remember the bigger my headache got. So I settled for just glaring at the bat until it finally flew away.

"Weird bat. Why did it's eye look familiar? Also it had a vampire's aura." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head slightly as I then walked into the Sun Dorms and then to my room.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

It was the end of the day and Sakura had never come back. I would have panicked like the first time if she didn't explain she went to her room. Yawning from tiredness, since I never slept through class today, I stood up from my set, looking at my _siblings_. Zero was awake and walking down but Yuki was still kind of sleeping and got extra classes.

"Yuki, wake up." I walked over to her and lightly shook her shoulder. She woke up with a tried groan, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it?" I stood up straight and smiled at her in pity. All of us should get to bed sooner or find more student vampire hunters to help us.

"It's time for prefect duties. Finish up your classes and hurry to join us." Zero cut me off and I sighed, turning around to join him. I gave my sister a smile and patted her shoulder.

"Good luck, Yuki." She lifted her head and smiled at me, thanking me. I nodded my head before turning around and rushing to catch up to Zero so I could join him.

**~Time Skip~**

Zero was patrolling outside so I was patrolling inside the school building to make sure the Night Class students stay in the class. Yet I was having that weird feeling again so I went over to the class room to see if things were alright. Just as I was going to open the door it opened itself and Takuma stepped out.

"Oh, Takuma. Is something wrong?" Takuma turned his head to me and smile, though I knew something was troubling him.

"Nothing much. Just almost everyone is missing. Kaname wants me to go look for them." My eyes widened and I once again thought of Midnight Dream. If this night was going to be based off chapter three I had a feeling to where they were.

"Um, check by the pond. I think they might be there." I saw Takuma raise an eyebrow as if thinking something.

"How did you think that?" I gulped slightly, so slightly I hopped he didn't notice. I had never told Takuma about thinking my books were future tellers since I thought he's think it was weird.

"Just a feeling I have." I lied with a smile, holding my hand behind my back. Takuma smirked at me and I kept up my innocent look.

"You are a strange girl; I am glad I have you as a sister." Takuma was suddenly hugging me and I relaxed in his arms.

Calling me his sister was something he did even since I was ten years old. I know he was born into an only child family and had no cousins, so I didn't mind him calling be his sister. I loved him as my brother just like I do with Zero or Yuki as my sister.

"Takuma, I had to get back to work now. The other students will be heading back by now." I said after a moment of hugging. His arms slipped off me as the voices of other students got into hearing range.

"Oh, so their you all are. You better get inside; Kaname isn't too happy about all this. Have a good night, Ashlen-Chan." I smiled at Takuma as I watched the rest of the Night Class walk back into the class room, some of their heads hung in shame. Some of them glanced at me before going inside but that was all.

"Goodnight, Takuma." I smiled and turned to leave but stopped, curious as Kaname started to come outside the classroom. He told Takuma to take care of the class as he went to report to the Headmaster.

"Thank you for your help, Ashlen. You can return to your work now." I nodded at Kaname slightly but I felt it was more like a order than a suggestion. Maybe it was because I was scared of him or he really was ordering me.

Ether way I had left the area and started to patrol the halls for any other missing Night Class student. For all I know a Day Class kid could also be in the halls since it had happened before. The kid was actually a boy and had been talking to the Headmaster at night; I was so post to walk him back to the dorms but we ran into Akio **(1) **and he gave away the secret by accident.

After what felt like an hour I had found nothing; no one was in the halls besides me. Yet I could hear a screaming not too far away; it was Yuki's. This made my eyes widen in realization. Zero was probably drinking her blood right now and scaring her deeply.

I turned around and ran, wanting to help. I couldn't have Kaname bet me there like his character does in the book; things turn out all right but I wont let him threaten my brother. Yet I couldn't get far before I hear a loud squeak.

I stopped my running and looked at a window to see the large black bat hanging from it and staring at me. It was also _inside _the building and not to mention it's weird eye'd stare was creeping me out. I still think it wasn't normal for a bat this big and with odd eyes to be living around here; unless it was some pet that escape it's master.

I was about to turn my attention away from it before it started flying. I had thought it would fly off like those other times I had seen it but this time it dove for me, hissing not to mention.

"Hey! Get away from me! Help!' I was screaming as the bat was attacking me. It had scratched up my shoulders, face and arms and was now going for my neck.

I continued to scream and swat at the bat but I never took out my sword on it. I was against animal cruelty so even if the bat was attacking me I was afraid I would kill this creature. Somehow the bat got past my swinging arms and landed on my shoulders, biting me hard. I screamed out in pain again and tried to pull it off but the claws kept scratching me and the teeth were deep in my neck.

"Ashlen!" I was so panicked that I didn't recognize the voice but I did recognized the sound of a gun shot. A moment later the bat fell from my shoulder to the floor and feeling faint I followed it's example and hit the ground; I was fainting.

* * *

**(1) **It is just a random student


	11. Chapter 10

Well I think I want one more OC so here is all the clues and one new one put together. First the new one; It is a male. Second: He is in the third season of the manga. He is never actually shown, just talked about.

* * *

**~Yuki's POV~**

I had just been bitten by Zero, who I find out is a vampire for the past four years. It was so scary but I couldn't get Zero's sad face out of my mind. The Headmaster was just putting a bandage on me when a loud gun shot interrupted the Headmaster's talk about purebloods.

"What was that? A gun shot?" I gasped out, my hand flying to my mouth. I noticed the Headmaster had the same look on his face.

"This isn't good. Yuki, you stay here!" I looked at the Headmaster confused as he rushed out of the room. It was strange seeing him this serious when he is normally always silly acting.

I was too curious to stay where I was and even if I knew he was going to be disappointed in me, I followed him out. I followed him down a couple halls, trying to keep as quiet as I could so he wouldn't hear me. After what felt like forever from the tension of waiting I was shocked what I saw in front of me.

My foster sister, Ashlen, was laying on the floor unconscious beside a large bat. I could see that her face was badly scratched up, as were her hands. I understood right away that something had attacked my foster sister. My guess was it had been the bat that was laying beside her. Also in front of me was Sakura Sayuri, Ashlen's best friend, holding a gun in her had that pointed at the bat.

"Sakura-Chan! What happened." The Headmaster, sounding just as shocked as I was, asked. I held a hand to my mouth to keep my startled gasps quiet.

"That bat attacked Ashlen and bit her. She fainted from what I think of a mix of shock and blood loss." This time I did gasp out loud which gave me being there away. The bat drank her blood like a vampire?

"Yuki, I told you to stay in the infirmary!" I barely paid attention to my father as I rushed to my sister's side. I knelt to her side and already noticed the bite marks on her neck.

"Are you sure a bat did this? It looks more like a vampire bite?" I was almost to tear; this night held just too much stress. First I find out Zero is a vampire and now I find out some weird bat drank my sister's blood like a vampire.

"Yuki please, listen to me, return to your room. Everything will be alright." I felt my father's hands touch my shoulders but I shook them off. I wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"No, tell me what happened first. How can a bat do this much damage?" I demanded an answer as I looked down at Ashlen. Her face looked so pale and blood still seemed to leak from the woulds.

"Yuki, listen, I can't explain right now. I promise I will later but for now Ashlen needs to go into the infirmary." I looked up into his face, seeing how worried he was. Like I was Ashlen was his real adopted daughter but his eyes held much more knowledge to this attack then it looked like to me.

"What's going on here? I small Ashlen's blood! What happened to her?" at first I was surprised to see Ichijo-Sempai running towards us but passed in mire seconds. It made me happy to know a vampire could like, possibly love, a human as much as Takuma did to Ashlen.

Like Kaname did to me, Ichijo-Sempai saved Ashlen ten years ago and the two of them got attached to each other. Yet, unlike what I felt for Kaname, their love for each other was that of siblings; or at least that is what I was told. For all I know they could really be in love with each other. Ether way it was a good thing for the peace my father wanted between the two species.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

Kaname had just finished getting the class to calm down by the sudden scents of blood. Well everyone else calmed down I couldn't; I knew one of the blood scents; it was Ashlen's blood. The scent of her blood was strong which meant that she was really heart.

"Kaname, I have to go." I stood up, trying to keep my panic under control. I noticed others staring at me oddly but I didn't care about them right now.

Kaname looked at me with a single nod. I was glad he understood my feelings for Ashlen though he probably understood from his feelings for Yuki. Without wasting time I rushed out of the classroom and ran to find Ashlen. I followed the scent of her blood and was shocked to see so many people around her fallen body.

"What's going on here? I small Ashlen's blood! What happened to her?" I demanded, falling on my knees next to Yuki as I grabbed Ashlen's shoulders. I tried waking her up but nothing was working.

"Ichijo-Kun, calm down! Ashlen will be alright." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see it was Headmaster Cross. I looked back down at the girl, sadness over coming me, and I picked her up in my arms.

"I will take her to the infirmary. Please tell me what had happened." I begged, looking down into the pale face of my _little sister. _True we weren't siblings by blood but I loved her like my litter sister.

"Lets take her to the infirmary and I will explain in my office. Yuki, you are done with prefect duties for tonight so please just go back to your room. You don't have to worry about this tonight." I looked at Yuki and smiled at her kindly as Headmaster Cross seemed to beg to get her to leave. I could understand her worry more than anyone at the moment; Yuki and Ashlen were actually foster sisters and around each other more than I was.

"Yuki-Chan, Kaname will be sad if he hears you have been getting into danger again. Your dorm room is the safest place to stay right now is your room." I told her gently, trying to get her to leave since I doubt she would like what she hears if she stayed.

It took a bit of convincing but Yuki finally did end up leaving. As we took Ashlen to the infirmary I stared at the blood that was running down her neck. I was ashamed to admit that it was making crave it but I had good control over myself. I would probably have better control over myself if I had never sucked on paper cut wounds she got as a young child.

**~Third person P.O.V~**

"When should she be waking up, Cross-San." Takuma asked, worry still lacing his voice as he stared down at the sleeping girl. Kaien, also frowning in worry, stared down at his oldest foster daughter.

"I don't know. Perhaps Kaname will know. As a pureblood he should know this kind of thing." He said thoughtfully, using one of his fingers to rub his chin in though. Takuma and Sakura nodded in agreement; pureblood knew just about everything about other vampires so he should know about this as well.

"He would still be in class. I can go and get him right now." Takuma pointed towards the door but waited for the man's OK to leave.

I wasn't sure what he wanted to do and he, as Ashlen's foster father, had to give the orders.

"Yes, go get Kaname, Ichijo-Kun." Takuma was out the door before Kaien could even finish his sentence. The only ones in the room now were Kaien himself, Sakura and the still unconscious Ashlen.

"Headmaster Cross, was that bat what I think it was?" Sakura asked in a soft whisper, her gaze on the bite marks on Ashlen's neck. Kaien frowned and sat in the chair beside his daughter.

"I am afraid so, Sakura, I really am." He whispered softly, silently curing the vampire that did this in his head. Now all of his foster kids were vampires; both Ashlen and Zero bitten while Yuki was born with it.

"Do you know who?" To Sakura's question Kaien smiled kindly at her, shaking his head. He knew very well who it was that bit her but he didn't want Sakura to know just yet.

Soon, Takuma came back into the room with Kaname right behind him. Instead of looking at Ashlen right away, Kaname looked at Sakura and raised his eyebrow in interest. He had seen this girl before around school but never this close so he didn't know who exactly she was until now.

"You are Sakura Kinkouchi, are you not?" The pureblood and Sakura tensed up a little at him knowing her true name; or at least her true adoptive name. Because she adopted, people didn't really know who she was so it was easy for Sakura to kept part of her life secret.

Sayuri was a false name to protect her from enemies that might want to hurt her. Sakura had been adopted into a vampire hunter family and adopted _their_ will to hunt vampires as well. So that was why she changed her last name; so people, or rather vampires wouldn't know she was a vampire hunter.

"I guess I shouldn't be that surprised that you found out who I am, Kaname-Sama. Yes I am a Kinkouchi but by adoption." Sakura told Kaname and the pureblood nodded his head once before looking back at Ashlen.

"Where is the bat that did this?" Kaname asked after a moment of silence. Everyone in the room could hear that his voice was calm but there was also a dark aura floating around him.

"It is still in the hallway. I'll get it." Takuma said and he quickly left the room within seconds of his finished sentence. Seconds later Takuma returned with the dead black bat.

Kaname stepped away from looking at Ashlen and took the bat from Takuma. Normally their power animals **(1)** didn't contain a solid body for long after a death or having large contact **(2) **This bat still had a good solid form so Kaname bang to think if this was really a bat made out of pureblood power or something else.

"Kaname-Kun, when will she start waking up?" Kaien's question broke through Kaname's thoughts and he looked at the girl again. He really did feel sorry for her; getting caught in the middle of Rido's plans but there wasn't much to do about it now.

"I am sorry, Cross, she won't wake until tomorrow and she will become a vampire. It is best both she and Kiryu are moved to the Night Class. Perhaps if Kiryu knows his foster sister is going he will go just to protect her." Kaname said with softness in his voice as he fought himself from looking at the door. He knew Yuki was listening in and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her feelings; but the two had to be moved.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

No, that bat was a pureblood vampire? Kaname can't be seriously thinking of moving Zero and Ashlen to the Moon Dorms, right? He can't do that to them! Even if Ashlen trusts vampires more than Zero does I know she won't like it there; Kaname has scared her ever since she came to live with us.

I couldn't stand listening anymore and I ran away. I had to find Zero and tell him what I had heard. It would also be good that I apologize for calling him a beast in human skin; not that I meant to but I will still apologize.

"Zero!" I flung open his door with a shut and gasped in shock when I saw him; he was going to kill himself and I had to stop him. I ran at him, tackling him to push his gun away.

"You idiot! What do you think you were doing?" I demanded, glaring in his face. I don't think he knew how worried I was for him; doesn't he know there are people that want him to live?

"Nothing." That made me angry. He was about to kill himself and he tells me it was nothing as if it wasn't a big deal when it was.

"Don't lie to me, Zero! You had the safety lock off!" I pointed out and eyed the gun. I felt I would be more relaxed if I had it so Zero couldn't use it.

"What do you want Yuki." Zero voice was still soft, and a bit annoyed, but it reminded me of why I came in the first place.

"Ashlen was attacked by a pureblood vampire bat." I hung my head and finally let go of Zero's arms as I remembered what the three people in the infirmary talked about. It still seemed impossible; both my sister and brother figures were now vampires; I was alone.

**~Zero's P.O.V~**

I couldn't live with myself anymore for hurting Yuki the way I did. The beast within me had finally taken over and I nearly eaten her whole. I wanted to die so bad right now, to be freed from my suffering, that I was reconsidering getting my revenge. I just wanted it to end so badly.

Yet, before I could pull the trigger, Yuki burst into my room and tackled me. I don't even know why she wanted to see me after what I did to her I would have thought that she would fear me by now. When she finally told me her reason I felt the anger building up in me.

"Did you hear them say what pureblood?" I growled but had a good idea who it was; he was the only pureblood vampire on these school grounds.

I knew Kuran couldn't be trusted. Yet to use a bat made out of his power to do it is outraging. He didn't want to be caught for the monster he really is so he collects the blood in a bat and uses the rest of the strange to summon the blood back to drink the blood that is inside.

"I didn't hear them if they did. I left after Kaname told Headmaster to put you and Ashlen in the Moon Dorms. Zero, please don't kill yourself. I forgive you for the bite; you are not a monster." I looked at Yuki, startled as she started to cry. I didn't know I meant this much to her.

I sighed and touched the top of her head, ruffling her hair. I guess I felt someone of a bond between her after all; I couldn't stand to see her this sad. Besides now I had my motivation back for killing Shizuka. Yet there was no way that I was going to go into the Moon Dorms; _nothing _could get me in that hell whole.

"Ashlen is being guarded Ichijo, Sakura and the Headmaster so we can't barge in without getting in trouble. The both of us can go see Ashlen tomorrow morning, OK, Zero?" I looked at Yuki's smiling face and slowly calmed down. She was right; if I just barge in I wouldn't get my answers and would probably be pushed or dragged out.

"Fine but leave me room, Yuki I will be alright now; I won't kill myself." I put the gun's safety back on and put my gun in my sock drawer to prove it to her. Yuki gave me another one of her smiles as she walked to the door.

"Good night, Zero." She told me and I watched her leave with a sigh. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse; if this pureblood attack didn't prove that vampires are monsters then I won't know what will.

* * *

**(1) **Can someone give me a better name or this please?

**(2) **Like when Yuki hug tackles Kaname's wolf

**(Bonus) **I wote some of this on a Notebook computer and left my manga at home so I had to make up some of the things that they said.

**Please review ^_^**


	12. Important

My jariehl hotmail was hacked and I can not open it. I am moving all my stuff to a new account I am going to make. I could still post here but it means I can't review any replys or things you sent me. I will keep this site up though so you don't have to worry. My new account name is **A Vampire Stole My Heart**. I will start reposting in two days; when it will let me

A Vampire Stole My Heart 


	13. Good News

Fuck yay! I finally got my account back! I had to have a Window's ID Agent look into it but I finally got my hotmail back XD. I will no longer be moving my stuff but I will keep that other account around. These author notes will be deleted later


End file.
